gameopediafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Me Love Cars
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Gameopedia Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley hello my name is Burnthezombie! and i have an answer to this months question i think it is B. Nier Burnthezombie! 13:27, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Promotion I need the promotion to admin and buerocrat ASAP. I also left an email for you describing the needed updates. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia 14:41, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Various Things The email address you gave me is not working. You need to add a sentance to the top of your review page like I have done on yours (MLC's Latest Reviews). At the end of a review or news clipping, click the signature button at the top of the editor. Also add all pages to categories. To do this click add categories at the bottom of the page and type the category name. For example, if the article is about a game, add it to the games category. If you put in a category that does not exist, you must click the red link of that name. When you arrive at the category, add in a description about what article go in that category. If you didn't understand what just explained clearly, look me up in the yellow pages or email me. This is for MLC only!! W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia 15:09, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Game Awards MLC, I reviewed Zelda Phantom Hourglass and gave it 93%. I also gave it the Casual Gamers: DS Gold Award because it got over 90%. Do you want me to remove this award and if not could you please repeat the process over your other reviews. Thanks W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia 16:25, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Rating System What are you rating your reviews on. I was thinking we could do 25% on graphics, 25% on gameplay, 25% on story and 25% on challenge. Lso the above mentioned awrad system might be a good thing to be incorporated. Get back to me by e-mail or on my talk page. thanks, WB952 W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia 09:35, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Promotion Tutorial I know how to prommote! Go to special pages on the menu. Scroll down to the section about users. Click on user rights management. Enter my username or whoever you want promote. Tick the boxes labelled administrator and beuracrat. Then click save. I need this promotion because we are both part of the administration team. Also can you e-mail me a design for the logo. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia 11:34, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Could you complete and review Zelda Spirit Tracks for me as if we both have the same game we should both create reviews to compare them. Thanks, W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia 12:28, April 4, 2010 (UTC) What the...? What is the your point of view page about?! Also, you are reviews and ratings coordinator. I also put up the rule that only the administration (you and me) can review games unless we approve an aplication. Please answer and comment in an ASAP response. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia 12:46, April 4, 2010 (UTC) MLC, when you are about to write a spoiler, input this into the editor {x2 spoiler }x2 or select it from the template menu at the top of the screen. This is what is makes: W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia 13:02, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Templates On the pages Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney and Ace Attorney Series are the fact files/templates for the game article and the series articles. To add these templates, simply open the drop down menu labelled "template" at the top of the page, and click "Template:Infobox" then fill in the template with the appropriate information. For any help with editing wikis contact me. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia 15:10, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Theme Change MLC, what do you think about changing the wiki theme to "Obsesion". It is like the currrent theme but instead of blue it is red. To do this, open the drop-down menu labelled more at the top-right corner of the screen. In that menu click the link preferences. Click the tab labeled skins and scroll down to the bottom of this screen. When there, open the drop-down menu labelled administrator's choice. Click the link that says "obsesion". Click the save setting buttons and the press CTRL and F5 if you are using Internet Explorer. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia 09:29, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Reviews MLC, could you read my reviews and analyse them and see what you think. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia 13:02, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Battlefield Series Could you create an article about the Battlefield series (BFBC2 and Battle Field Vietnam etc) in the same format as I have for Ace Attorney. I have created a link to it on the BFBC2 page, you just have to click that and you will get a link to a new page that you can create. Also protect all your review pages so that only administrators (thats you and me can access them, I am going to do this with mine. I also have to rewrite my Twilight Princess review because it didn't save. Also I need the Spirit Tracks review so we can compare. Thanks W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia 15:43, April 5, 2010 (UTC) General stuff I have protected all of your review pages for you. Thanks for the Spirit Tracks review. One thing, the link you put in to the "Hints, Tips, Cheats and Codes" page does not connect to the actual page. Could you check it out ASAP. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia 16:38, April 5, 2010 (UTC) User Page MLC, you need to edit your user page. The reason for this is you are the Chief Administrator (In no way superior to me, but superior to a certain someone who has an inability to stand still, but has to rock and makes the most stupid noices while laughing) and the co-founder (the other one is me by the way (just in case you forgot)). You need to have relations with the community. By the way, you are review coordinator as well, so, if anyone wants to become a reviewer through our forums, you get the final say. That's another thing, you created a page called our forum, however there is a proper forum on the wiki anyway. WB952 W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Executive Administrator- Gameopedia 18:03, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hooray My review page was the first page to be edited by someone other that the administrtation. That gives us a total of three users (regardless of the fact that this editor was unregistered and probably will never come to this wiki again). Or was this editor just you while no logged in. Tell me did you change the word "noices" into "noises" in my Zelda review?? Reply quickly before I hire table dancers in celebration! W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Executive Administrator- Gameopedia 18:28, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands MLC, Josh Macgineley says that Borderlands DLC secret armoury has been out for ages, he knows this beceause he is a lvl 61 soilder. You said it was coming out this month on the latest news page. Could you check out, cheers W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Executive Administrator- Gameopedia 14:10, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Reviewers Request Josh Magineley asked if he could do the reviewers test, so he can rreview games. Get back to me if you are okay to go ahead with this. If he does begin reviewing, his reviews will be seperate from ours. Also, is your brother writing anything on here. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Executive Administrator- Gameopedia 16:17, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Reply J. MacGinley asked if he could review games on the Xbox 360, I am all for it, but you are review coordinator and have the final decision. I am seeing him tonite, so if you see this message please reply ASAP. Cheers, W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Executive Administrator- Gameopedia 08:49, April 7, 2010 (UTC) MacGineley Review Categories and Images I need you to give me three categories of video game for MacGineley to review e.g FPS, RPG, MMORPG etc. He said to me that he dosen't play detective/mystery games, so don't give him any of those. To upload images you must, copy and paste the image from the internet or wherever else into your images folder on windows explorer (my computer), then you muust click the link that says "Upload New Images" under the side menu. When there you have to click the browse button next to the field that will say something like "File source", this will open your my computer area. Navigate to the photo you want to upload and click open. Then continue down the page filling in the "form". If you got the picture off Google Images or Wikipedia or any other non-private site, you MUST select "this file is in the public domain" from the drop down menu. If not select the appropriate option. Then click upload image. If it says that the file has been renamed, click ignore warning. Then add the file to the images category to help with organisation. To add these picture to a page, copy the link at the top of the file page and insert it into an add image form. Also could you write a few more articles. Don't forget, articles and reviews are equal on this wiki. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Executive Administrator- Gameopedia 12:04, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Several Things Who is burnthezombie!? By the way Mr. Macgineley does not have an account yet, but I will send him the message when he does. By the way (again) Our overall authority is equal however you are superior to me involving reviews and ratings whereas I am superior to you involving articles and administation to user relations. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Executive Administrator- Gameopedia 11:20, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ReReview Someone posted that they thought that the review for AVP was not high enough. Could you have a look on the your point of views page. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Executive Administrator- Gameopedia 12:06, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Promotion Do not, whatever you do, promote ANYONE to burocrat without my joint decision because as soon as they are burocrats they can make anyone they want into admins and burocrats and we cannot revoke their burocratic rights without blocking them. Also you have the final decision involving promoting users to reviewers and I have the final dicisions involving organisation and article layouts so each of us has less authority in the other's department however in terms of whole site authority we are equal. Another question, are you getting e-mails involving edits to your wikis. Is GamersGuide your personal wiki like my Objectopedia, and could you put another image instead of COD: WAW on the homepage like a logo or the latest game released. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Executive Administrator- Gameopedia 10:42, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Q&A I think the magazine would be a good idea, I think it would be best to do it on publisher but we could sort that out next Monday at SVC. Also I thought it would be good to have a Gameopedia Youtube Account however that may cause problems (Don't do this yet until you see me in real life). To add new picture frames you simply have to click on the add a picture icon at the top of the editor and click modify. I don't know how to change the logo at the top of the menu. Also could you add all your pics to the images category plz. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Executive Administrator- Gameopedia 09:39, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Here I am! Hi MLC, its me Mr, Macginley,i have now joined Gameopedia and WB952 is given me the message about reviews, i will post them on shortly. XxJoshyxX 18:59, April 16, 2010 (UTC) New Stuff MLC, XxJoshyxX has said that he will review MW2, Assassin's Creed II and Pokemon Heartgold Version as his primary reviews. I see that you have started your own wikia projects. When I see you on Monday,we need to work out times when we wont be editing Gameopedia. I thought we could edit Gameopedia three/four days a week and our other projects two/three days a week. Also could you check up on the call of duty in space rumour you put up because older brother macginley says it's not true. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Co-Founder/Executive Administrator- Gameopedia 09:28, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Infobox To insert the image into an infobox you must copy the title of the page e.g "File:Example.jpg and insert it into the image field of the infobox. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Co-Founder/Executive Administrator- Gameopedia 16:44, April 19, 2010 (UTC) MaRacey I have branded Objectopedia on the MaRacey Portfolio. I was wondering are BTZ and Gamer'sGuide part of MaRacey?? get back ASAP. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Co-Founder/Executive Administrator- Gameopedia 15:33, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Weekend of Editing Hey, XJX said he has done a bit of one of his reviews and has saved it on Microsoft Word. I hope to get a bit of editing to do for a certain cancer research scientist who worked with the SAS and SVC. I hope to dit the Ace Attorney side of things so I probably wont write any new reviews until next week. Send me a message or e-mail me if you want me to do anything. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Co-Founder/Executive Administrator- Gameopedia 18:43, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Nationopedia I have created my secondary Wikia. It is called Nationopedia. It contains articls about fictional and made up languages and countries. Check it out and comment on my weird idea. We now own six wikia projects party-on. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Co-Founder/Executive Administrator- Gameopedia 19:34, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Images I am getting really annoyed about the fact that so many images are being created without being categorized. I ooften find myself spending my afternoon adding them to my images category. The sane goes for articles, reviews and news pages. I may create a rule that if a page is not categorized in the first week of it's existance, I will delete it. Please cooperate with this administration level operation. thanks W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Co-Founder/Executive Administrator- Gameopedia 12:30, April 25, 2010 (UTC) It suddenly hit me... It suddenly hit me that we have a lot of articles about games so I thought they need to be in more categories. So each game must be in the Games category and must also be added to a category about their genre, series (only if we have more than one article about games in a particular series and also they must be in a category for every console that they are avaiblable on. I am in the games category sorting this out now. Please cooporate with this administartion levl operation. Also I will try to make my reviews longer but sometimes it is quite hard. Please consider that i dont read GamesMaster. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Co-Founder/Executive Administrator- Gameopedia 13:08, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Editor's Pick The editors pick is a good page and I might start editing it soon. I was wondering if we really need a preview page. If you are on could you please look at your side bar and see if you have a box labbeled wiki chat. If you dont contact me and I can set it up. It just makes things quicker. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Co-Founder/Executive Administrator- Gameopedia 13:12, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Shout Box To enable shout box you have to simply open the more drop down menu in the top right corner of your page. Click manage widgets and a menu shoud appear at the top of the page. Scroll along the menu until you see an icon that says wiki shout box. Click th green + next to the icon and it should be added to the side of your page. Then type your message and it will show up on my monitor. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Co-Founder/Executive Administrator- Gameopedia 13:24, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Templates II On the page Nintendo Wii I have put the infobox layout for games consoles. Could this be inserted into all console articles please. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Co-Founder/Executive Administrator- Gameopedia 16:20, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Come On Have you set up chat yet!! W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Co-Founder/Executive Administrator- Gameopedia 16:20, April 27, 2010 (UTC)